


to build a start

by ayebydan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Septimus Weasley is outraged when his son informs him that the wedding date between himself and Margaret Prewitt will need to come forward because she is with child.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Sesquidrabbles: 150-word stories





	to build a start

Septimus Weasley is outraged when his son informs him that the wedding date between himself and Margaret Prewitt will need to come forward because she is with child. However, that does not mean he seeks to punish Arthur and indeed he gifts him considerable land as their wedding gift. The rest, he informs his son, is up to them. 

Lord Prewitt agrees an advance on Molly's dowry when he is informed and from that the young couple form the Burrow and rush through a small ceremony. In a world of fear, wanting to keep things small is understood. 

Arthur takes his new wife home for the first time a nervous wreck. It is small and not what either grew up in but he promises they can expand and build and grow. As will their family. Molly merely smiles and leads him inside.  
It is not much, but it is theirs.


End file.
